Electronic devices have become increasingly more important for accomplishing everyday tasks. Moreover, people who rely on electronic devices tend to carry them along to locations in which the electronic devices can incur damage. One form of damage that can be detrimental to an electronic device is water damage. Many electronic devices are susceptible to water damage because they are not fully sealed and include various openings for charging, connecting peripherals, and inputting and outputting audio. While bulky cases have had a certain amount of success at mitigating water entry through the aforementioned openings, a protective case is of little or no value once water has entered a device housing. When water enters into the device housing, some high powered components and wiring are often subject to damage even when a minimal amount of water enters the electronic device. In particular, corrosion of soldered components is quite common and can lead to device failure.